Dangerous Games
by Marcher
Summary: Aka Homecoming. Same story, different title. Nothing else has changed, I just always hated the title. Adult content and language warning! A sequel to 'Blackmail' Rick and Evie are yet to be married. They find themselves separated by circumstance and Ev


This story continues pretty much where 'Blackmail' left off. Hope you enjoy.  
  
HOMECOMING By Marcher  
  
Rated R  
  
Summary: Rick & Evelyn are separated by circumstance, still unmarried and danger lurks for Evelyn.  
  
Part 1: Absent Lovers.  
  
  
  
Rick O'Connell, Captain of the FFL, lay slumped in the battlfield gritting his teeth against the searing pain in his left shoulder. He despised the smell of blood in the heat, especially his own! He fought hard against the crushing desire to pass out, while the Regiment's makeshift surgeon awkwardly cut into his shoulder to remove the pellet, which he now felt sure was lodged in his clavical. The day's battle to quash the uprising outside Damascus had been successful, however, it did not merit his present agony or his separation from Evelyn. He let go a torturous scream as once again the pretender gouged heavy-handed into his flesh and O'Connell, at last, succumbed to the bliss of unconciousness.  
  
***  
  
"It's been well over a month, Jonathan. How long am I supposed to wait before assuming the worst? Whatever the worst may be?" Evelyn complained as she absently stared through the window of her quarters, choking down the urge to weep openly. "I'm not even sure whether to feel worried or angry. "She turned away from her brother, "I won't be able to stay much longer."  
  
Jonathan approached her silently. Even without seeing her face he knew the anguish that was etched there. "Evie. It's not like he was given much of a choice, all things considered." his reassuring strokes upon her back were having little effect "You would have felt much worse if he'd refused the bargain...believe me!"  
  
She eyed her brother suspiciously "What do you know, Jonathan?"  
  
"Nothing!" His voice took on an air of innocence, "I'm merely suggesting he made the best choice he could at the time, that's all."  
  
Her brother's blithe tone was annoying her, "Well as you say, all things considered, at least he would have still been here!" her voice failed to hide the emotion.  
  
Jonathan pressed his arm about her shoulder and leaned his head into hers "You wouldn't have wanted for him to go through that, now would you? It's an awful business." Evelyn only continued to stare into space and Jonathan shivered. Recalling why Rick had ordered him to keep a close eye on Evelyn in his absence made his skin crawl. And now the stakes were higher. "Come on, old mum, buck up. It'll all pan out in the end, you'll see."  
  
She all but wept, "Where is he, Jonathan?"  
  
***  
  
"Captain!" the voice sounded distant, yet familiar. The effort required to acknowledge the intruder was so fierce, O'Connell feigned oblivion until three sharp slaps to his face forced him to open his eyes. He was met with the dutiful stare of the young Legionnaire Hawker who had been sent to stir him into action. "Captain O'Connell, Sir! We ride within the hour."  
  
"Yeah, but in different directions." O'Connell winced in pain, forcing himself upright. George Hawker stared at him without understanding, then retreated with a salute. Watching him go, Rick thought to himself that Hawker was a good kid, just a pity he was in Verdi's Regiment. From what Rick could tell of him during the journey, Hawker pretty much did his duty and steered himself clear of the atrocities committed by the others. He hoped the boy would eventually make a run for it, just as he had done three years ago. Yet, the agony in O'Connell's shoulder was all consuming and quickly took control of his priorities. He tried to ease the throbbing by supporting it with his uninjured arm, but it did little good.  
  
"You still fight well, O'Connell. Just unfortunate for you, that today the Nationalists had such a good shot on their side." The thick Italian accent was unequivocal and O'Connell didn't bother turning to face him.  
  
"I'm leaving, Verdi. My obligations here are met and I'm outta here, free and clear!"  
  
The Lieutenant-Colonel stood over the Captain offering a hand to bring him to his feet, which was coldly rejected. "Your debt was large, my friend. The consequences in refusing me would also have been great."  
  
"I'm not your friend." O'Connell spat, rising unsteadily.  
  
"Merely my subordinate." Verdi responded with a mordant smile "Desertion is no small matter, Capitaine."  
  
"I didn't desert!" he grabbed at his shoulder, his anger becoming more apparent "At least not at Hamunaptra." The Italian eyed him wryly, "And I didn't break any code of honour! I couldn't bury the whole damn lot of them, the entire Regiment was dead, for God's sake!" O'Connell wanted to throttle the mercenary smirking before him, instead he raised his hands in resignation. "I was sick of the whole damn business, I figured the Aubagne could list me dead as well. I had less than a year to serve...who was gonna miss me?"  
  
"But here you stand, a soldier of the Legion wounded in battle." Verdi mocked him "Persuading you to return was not so difficult."  
  
"She'd better be safe!"  
  
"Such a noble act!" Convincing her of your public birching, when all the while she was the price of your refusal." He offered a sham look of innocence, "So many of my men to account for."  
  
Verdi repusled him and Rick was unable to refrain from delivering one final threat, "If she's hurt, in any way...you're gonna die so very slowly." The two men stared at each other, one in hatred, the other with conceit "Isn't it time you moved this circus to where it's supposed to be?  
  
"I'm satisfied Capitaine, you kept your word and steered us over the treacherous mountain land." it appeared Verdi's derision knew no bounds "You fought well as a soldier, well enough to forget past misjudgements. Now I shall keep mine. Your freedom to be granted on either death or injury." he sneered "Perhaps fate will smile on us and we will cross paths once more."  
  
"If we do, it will be your little secret coming back to bite you on the ass." O'Connell's loathing suffocated him as he watched this odious a man walk away. He wondered how fate could have cursed him with Verdi a second time, let alone contemplate running into him again. Even had Evelyn not been threatened, he believed he must join Verdi's Regiment for the sake of his own neck. Still, in the long weeks since he had seen her, it became apparent that he had made the wrong decision. He'd been a fool! There was never any true guarantee that Evelyn would be kept safe and a Court Martial would have seen him stand accountable for his own actions. Instead, he'd put his love in very real danger and reluctantly assisted in the sorrow and death of a great many people while he rode with the Verdi. The Regiment's recent slaughter at Qasim sickened him, but it would forever work in Rick's favour against the Officer.  
  
A Legionnaire, by definition alone, is a mercenary, but not by what he holds to be true; and the methodic rape and pillaging of villages is not condoned by the Aubagne. All that he had witnessed now meant that Verdi could not bring him to trial without incriminating himself. In truth, he probably never could. O'Connell knew about the looting habits Verdi had long nurtured, but had he been aware six weeks ago, that this was the Italian's true pre-occupation en route to his Regiment's postings, he would have been in a stronger postion to deny the venal slimebag his knowledge of South-Western Syria. He also knew Verdi didn't consider him a menace any longer, otherwise they wouldn't be parting company today. At least he would now leave with the consolation of knowing that sooner or later this ruthless excuse for a commanding officer would be held accountable for his actions.  
  
As he prepared himself to return to Cairo, the sheer magnitude of the journey he was undertaking hung gravely over him. He was injured, the treatment he received was scant and he'd lost a lot of blood. This trek was to be the ultimate test of his resilience...and he was given precious little time to plan it. He painfully worked a poultice over his wound to stave off infection, then collected whatever supplies he could lay his hands on. Even if the weather favoured him, he was still the wrong side of a month away from Fort Brydon.  
  
***  
  
"Evie, are you absolutely sure this is what you want?" Jonathan pleaded with his distraught sister. "I mean, Aberdeen for God's sake! It's practically at the other end of the Earth and you're in no fit state to be travelling that far." He paced about the room and mumbled under his breath "O'Connell will have my guts for garters over this one!"  
  
"That's precisely why I'm going, Jonathan, because it is so far away." Evelyn's voice determined and she raised herself before her brother. "No-one knows me there." She reasoned, "I can go into the home and it will be all over before anyone's the wiser." Jonathan looked at her, searching for something to say "I don't want to stay in Egypt, this is my where my life is." Then added sadly, trying to convince herself more than Jonathan, "It will just be like going on holiday, you'll see."  
  
"Evie, please.... reconsider. Perhaps it's just taking a bit longer than he anticipated." Despite his best efforts, Jonathan's pleas were falling on deaf ears.  
  
"I have to face facts, Jonathan, he's either dead or just gone."  
  
Jonathan watched her pace. Never before had he seen her in such a state. It was as if her emotions and her mind had parted company for a while. "But Evie, Aberdeen!" his eyes pleaded with her "You'll never make it, the exhaustion will wear you down before you get there. You might as well say you're off to the Antarctic!" He searched his mind trying to find a way to encourage her to stay. He knew she wasn't thinking as clearly as she might normally do, and despite his sister's sense of gloom, Jonathan really believed O'Connell would be back. "Won't you wait it out, just a little longer?"  
  
Evelyn stood unwavering "I've brought this on by myself and now it's time to deal with it."  
  
Jonathan reached for her hands and sighed "Is there anything I can say that will change your mind?"  
  
"I leave in a week." her head shook slowly "If I wait any longer it'll be obvious to everyone."  
  
"Then I'll come with you." he squeezed her hands in his.  
  
"No, I need you to stay here."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Just in case he comes back." She diverted her eyes from Jonathan's so as not to reveal herself.  
  
"Oh yes, perfect!" Jonathan said in disgust "Just so he can pummel me when I tell him where you are, and why." then he smiled drolly at her "And if he hurries he'll be able to catch up with you in Gretna Green." Surprisingly, for Jonathan, this jab actually made her face brighten a little. "You do still hold out some hope, don't you, Evie?"  
  
"Oh, Jonathan, I'm afraid!" her hands wringing a small handkerchief "Afraid to stay, afraid to leave." she paused and looked towards the door as if Rick would walk through it. "I'm just doing what I believe will be best in the long run."  
  
****  
  
Part 2: Dangerous Games.  
  
Evelyn sat on the edge of her bed, staring at her packed trunk and wondered how on Earth her life had encountered such a dramatic turn of events in just a few short months. She bemoaned her situation. It astounded her how quickly she gone from being a proper, studious librarian, to desert explorer, to pregnant! Almost being offered as a sacrifice to living dead along the way, no less!  
  
Over the last week Jonathan had continually questioned her reasoning and tried relentlessly to get her to stay. On one occasion she almost gave in to his persuasions. But without Rick, she believed this country would prove too difficult to remain as she was, and her decision to leave had not been made lightly. In the back of her mind she hoped that, if he was still alive, he would follow her to Scotland, but right now this seemed too much to wish for.  
  
The creak of the door being slowly pushed open made her a little uneasy. She stood and walked to the foot of the bed. "Jonathan? Is that you?" There was no answer. "Who's there?!" she demanded. She saw a man's rough hand creep around the door and hold it steady. She took a pace backwards. "Rick?" She ventured softly. Still no answer. She placed a hand to her chest and continued to step away, when the intruder made himself visible and stepped into her room. He was dressed in a pristine Legionnaire's uniform, but ginned lecherously at her. "Get out!" She ordered, but the soldier kept his his glare on her and rubbed his chin appreciatively. "I demand you leave this instant!" She insisted nervously, but he continued to approach, grinning at her.  
  
"Jonathan!' Evelyn's voice cracked as she realized she had nowhere to run. "JONATHAN!"  
  
"Nobody here but you and me, pretty one." He wasn't more than twenty-five and by all accounts, he could even be described as a decent looking young man. But appearances can be deceiving and Evelyn saw a dangerous glint in his eyes. He meant to do her harm!  
  
"I'm warning you! Leave now!" Evelyn had backed herself into the wall and she desperately searched for some sort of weapon to defend herself, but there was nothing at her fingertips.  
  
Her predator was upon her now, his breath filled her nostrils and his face was inches from hers. "Get out! Please!"  
  
"Now that's not very nice! I've heard you're normally very friendly to us soldiers" He leered at her, holding her chin in his hand, "How about you be friendly to me, hey?" He slid a finger down her cheek and she squirmed with revulsion. She managed to push him back just slightly and slap his face which only resulted in him pressing her harder against the wall. "Oh! A fighter, are you!"  
  
Evelyn pleaded again with the soldier, "You're drunk. Just turn around and leave, now. Stop...stop, I won't say a word about you ever having been here."  
  
He laughed, "Good!" and feigned a look of innocence. "I've heard of the favours you offered to our loyal Captain." He smirked and continued to look her over, "I'm a loyal soldier too. Favour me."  
  
"JONATH...."  
  
He pressed his whiskey soaked mouth over hers, suffocating her cries for help as she struggled against him. He ripped at her blouse, tearing the buttons away and pushed his hand against her skin. Her efforts to scream were still muffled and she was choking for breath. She was defenceless, pressed rough against the wall and terrified. Suddenly remembering her child, Evelyn attempted to squeeze her hands between them in an effort to protect her belly, but they were shoved aside and she became horribly aware that this cruel savage had opened his trousers. Her skirt was being wrenched higher, the fabric tearing and he was forcing his calloused hand between her legs. She struggled as much and as hard as she was able, but was completely overpowered! The humiliation and terror she felt when he succeeded in scraping his hand upon her underwear was unbearable. Her mind imagined the violation she was to be submitted to, then she forced it to go blank.  
  
There was a deafening noise and a cry of pain! All at once, the hands left her and she dropped to the floor. Someone else had entered the room! She could hear raised voices and struggling, but she kept herself curled up in the corner, her eyes squeezed tight, her hands over her head, tremblilng!  
  
Her name was being called. A gentle hand to her shoulder made her thrash out and push it away.  
  
"Evie! Evie!"  
  
All she cared about was keep her head down. Safety was here in the corner, hiding.  
  
Her brother called her again, quietly. "Evie, it's me. Jonathan." Placing the bed cover around her shoulders, he tenderly encouraged her to look around at him. "You're safe now, Evie. It's me." He held his arms out to her and she threw herself into them.  
  
****  
  
In the hours which followed, Evelyn was able to piece together the moments when her brother arrived. Jonathan had heard her shouts for help and, with no time to spare, had burst into her room with the Fort Sentry in tow. The Legionnaire had been shot in the leg by Jonathan before he was able to finish his attack on her, and was now in the city watch house awaiting the Military Police.  
  
Jonathan sat by her bedside for hours, comforting her and insisting that she see the Fort Surgeon. Eventually she agreed which filled him with enormous relief. All the while, he had been secretly cursing himself for leaving her alone. More over, he had been imagining ways of hurting O'Connell! He reasoned that without him, none of this would ever have happened.  
  
****  
  
For the next few days, the nervous Jonathan barely left her side and Evelyn was quietly grateful for his company. She worried him somewhat. Since the attack, she had become withdrawn and only ate sporadically, and seeing that she was still insistant on undertaking this journey of hers, she needed to keep her strength up and her wits about her. At the moment, she was doing neither.  
  
He knocked on her bedroom door and cheerily poked his head around the door.  
  
"Just popped in to see if you're coming down for lunch?"  
  
"No, I'm not all that hungry. But thank you, anyway."  
  
Jonathan walked over and sat beside her "Not having second thoughts, are we?"  
  
"What a luxury that would be!" turning to smile at him, then her mood altered and she stood and moved toward the window "Oh Jonathan! How did I mess things up so awfully? It feels like I've been cursed to ruin everything and everyone around me!" Jonathan opened his mouth to speak but quickly lost the chance as his sister continued to ramble "Nothing's been right since I read from that bloody book! And now just look at me!" she waved her hands at her belly and her temper changed again "You must be so ashamed of me, Jonathan. I've let you down terribly."  
  
"No Evie, no! Not at all!" He placed a reassuring arm about her "Surprised me a little, perhaps, but you haven't let me down." He took her by the hand and lead her to a chair "I'm sure it's me who's the big disappointment to the Carnahan name. You just fell in love, that's all." She sighed and shook her head in annoyance. "Look, I don't know how all this true love business works. But I'm sure if you hadn't been interrupted by a travelling band of bored mercenaries, things would be a lot different now." He hugged her to his shoulder. "And I still believe that you leaving now is a big mistake. He didn't want to go, Evie, and I'll wager anything you like that he's trying to get back." Those few last words almost stuck in his throat. It was diffucult defending O'Connell to his sister. However, she was still oblivious to his true reasons for leaving, and at the moment, he considered it best left that way. Trying to keep her in good spirits seemed more important.  
  
"Well, if he is, he's going to be too late." she hiccupped  
  
That was Jonathan's final effort to encourage her stay. He was now resigned to the fact that when and if O'Connell did front up, it would be good ol' Jonathan left with the dubious task of informing him that Evie had hightailed it out of Egypt to deliver his child to a Scottish orphanage! 'Serves him right!' he thought maliciously. Even so, he couldn't help but consider that distinctive aspect of his life, where he was always called upon for assistance in the major dilemas of other people's lives, while his own life remained largely untouched by such tribulations. He decided there was something to be said for quietly sipping scotch in the corner as you watched the rest of world charge about in a panic. "What's say I go down to the bar and bring us back a little something to wish you luck and bid you Bon Voyage, hey?"  
  
"It's hardly a celebration, Jonathan!"  
  
"No, that's true. But surely you could use the luck?"  
  
She looked sideways and smiled at him "Alright. But just a LITTLE something!"  
  
"That's my Evie!" he triumphed "I won't be long! And I'll lock the door behind me!"  
  
****  
  
Almost ten weeks after he left to escort Lieutenant-Colonel Verdi and his Regiment through the lower Syrian terrain, O'Connell all but fell from his camel outside the barracks at Fort Brydon. The wound to his shoulder had opened up two weeks earlier while he was filling water bags in Ismailia, a mishap which worsened the infection to the already weeping injury. He stepped towards the street trough and splashed water over this face and neck. His head pounded with fever, his body ached and his vision was hazy, but he had made it back. Now all that was left was to get inside.  
  
****  
  
Jonathan gathered his change from the bar top and gazed out the window as he dropped the coins into his pocket. Noticing the unshaven, dust ridden traveller using the animals drinking trough for his personal hygiene made him screw his nose up in disgust. The man then rose to almost his full height and Jonathan let the last few coins drop from his hand to the floor. "Bloody hell! It's O'Connell!"  
  
****  
  
"Just a few more and we're at the top" Jonathan encouraged as he and a poker buddy led Rick to the top of the stairs. At first, he had ambled outside the Casbah to greet O'Connell with a piece of his mind, but quickly realized how severely injured he was and returned inside to seek help. The reluctant assistant had been dragged from his barstool by Jonathan and pulled into the street to aid in carrying the American up to the next floor.  
  
"He stinks, Carnahan! I hope you're going to drop him straight into a bath!"  
  
"Just here will do fine for now." motioning to Evie's door "Just lean him up there while I get it open." Rick was lucid enough to keep himself upright against the wall and shrugged the man away, who was more than happy to depart. Jonathan carelessly waved at him then turned to O'Connell, simultaneously fumbling with the keyring. "Well, it appears you've made it back just in time to save the day." He uttered sarcastically.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, never mind!. It's a long story, but we'll certainly fill you in later. You're back now...at least! So, Evie and the baby will stay here."  
  
"What!" Rick tried in vain to clear his vision and look directly at Jonathan "What did you say?"  
  
Jonathan grimaced, then swapped it for a nervous smile. It was pointless! O'Connell had heard him well enough! He thought of his sister and rolled his eyes. 'She hasn't told him!' he shouted in his head 'Never once! Not once, did she say that she hadn't told him!' He then grumbled under his breath, "You two deserve each other!"  
  
In a vain attempt to cover his tracks, Jonathan busied himself with the keys and prattled on as normal. "Nothing, nothing, I must be confusing things somewhat. I was just thinking how excited Evie will be when she sees you." Jonathan hurriedly opened the door "Now, I think we'd better get you lying down...before you fall down and bleed all over the carpet!" Jonathan reached for Rick's shoulder to direct him into the room and called out for his sister.  
  
****  
  
"Oh Lord! Jonathan get a doctor, straight away!"  
  
"Yes, Yes" Sighed Jonathan, "Of course...why not!" His sister glared angrily at him, but stern looks were having less effect on Jonathan these days. He simply turned and went to do his sister's bidding. The last thing he needed right now was for the American to die in her arms. There was no way he was letting O'Connell go down with hero status!  
  
Rick sat hunched on Evelyn's bed and she began peeling away the filthy bandages from his body, revealing the wretched state of his shoulder. The crude poultice was dried and he instinctively knocked her hand away when she tried to remove it. "It's alright Rick, let me see it." He flinched as he allowed her closer inspection, but again pulled her hand down as she began to work it free. "When did this happen?" she asked, taking care not to poke at the wound.  
  
"Couple of weeks ago." he was struggling to stay awake. She looked up at him and touched her hand to his forehead. He was burning with fever and his words were forced. He spoke with difficulty in a gravelle whisper, "What did Jonathan say to me before?"  
  
"About what?" Right now she was more concerned with the matter at hand than trying to figure out what Jonathan might have said. Then it struck her! For a brief second her eyes flashed with panic "Don't worry about Jonathan right now, just lie back. He's gone to fetch the Surgeon. He shouldn't be very long."  
  
"Evelyn?"  
  
"Shush now, just relax." She dabbed a damp cloth at his face trying to both cool and clean him. Rick laid back into the pillows and the comfort engulfed him. He saw the worry in her face but couldn't really make out what she was saying. He brushed the back of his hand against her abdomen, making her freeze momentarily. He forced a smile and lightly squeezed the fingers of her free hand. That was all he could manage, he closed his eyes and yielded to exhaustion.  
  
****  
  
O'Connell's lapse of consciousness was a small mercy. It gave him respite, but mostly it permitted a more thorough inspection of his injury without interference. The aid he'd received at Damascus was paltry in every sense, and it was soon obvious that the pellet had not been removed. The infection was severe, bringing with it a heavy fever. Unfortunately for the patient, he was not entirely comatose and the Surgeon's prodding brought him seething to life with a surge of profanities! It was Jonathan who found himself with the uncertain task of restaining O'Connell until the ether could take effect. Restraining is a loose description, as Jonathan would joke years later. For even in such a debiltated state, O'Connell was not an easy man to hold down.  
  
The stench which arose as the surgeon sliced into his flesh was staggering and Jonathan eventually had to lead his sister from the room.  
  
****  
  
For Evelyn, it seemed too long a time before she was able to revisit his bedside. She had again declined a meal and Jonathan had left her seated on his balcony while he returned to fetch and carry for the medic. It was evening before her brother finally called to take her to see him.  
  
The room had a curious smell of antiseptic and sweat. She sat on the edge of the bed and looked at him. The fresh bandages about his chest and shoulders were stained with iodine, and although his wound had been flushed and dressed, the rest of him was in an appalling state. She dismissed her brother thankfully then set herself to work. She removed the sheet covering him, shocked at the state of his injured and bruised body. "Oh God!" she breathed, then proceeded to painstakingly wash every part of him.  
  
Careful to avoid the dessing, she gently moved the soapy sponge over his face and neck. She ran long strokes down his arms to his fingers, oblivious to the water dripping onto her skirt. She was as particular with his body and legs, perhaps more than was required, but it was neccessary for her. It was her personal remedy after such an abominable time. He was neither able to speak nor listen, but she needed to touch and feel him, care for him, to be certain he was really there.  
  
Searching through his rucksack she found his razor. Her mind was able to drift as she bathed him, but this required concentration. She gingerly moved the blade over his features, relying on quick reflexes whenever he moved or twitched. Although it probably wasn't the cleanest shave he'd ever had, she felt proud at not having nicked him.  
  
Once satisfied with her efforts, she dabbed a towel at the still wet patches of skin then pulled the sheet and blanket up to his chest. His clothes proved another problem. She wasn't sure whether to have them cleaned or burned! So for now, she simply pushed them into a corner to be considered later. He was still feverish and his sleep was fitful. Occassionally it seemed he recognised her when he tossed his head in her direction and he sometimes reached his hand to her. But he never spoke clearly and it was mostly gibberish. She pushed an armchair to the bedside and settled herself there, stroking his hand whenever he rested it near her. She watched him for hours. Eventually his breathing settled into a regular pattern and he appeared to fall into a deep sleep. This night and perhaps the next, would be long and weary. She rested her head against the chair and closed her eyes. For the first time in many years, Evelyn prayed.  
  
****  
  
"Evie....Evie" Jonathan gently touched her shoulder. "Come on, you've been sat in that chair all night." Evelyn stared groggily at her brother and wriggled to straighten herself in the seat. "How much sleep have you had?"  
  
"Enough. Is he awake?"  
  
"No he's not...and no I don't think you have."  
  
"I'll be fine, Jonathan. I only need to keep off my feet."  
  
"Yes, perhaps. But I won't." He raised her by the hands to bring her to stand "You can bunk down in my bed for some proper sleep." Evelyn protested, but he continued to lead her to the door. "Evie, it's not you who O'Connell's going to drag over the coals if you drop from exhaustion...it's me!"  
  
"Oh really, Jonathan! He's hardly in any state. Stop fussing!" she slapped at his hands almost losing her balance.  
  
"There, you see." he scolded while steadying her. He pointed to the bed, once again defending Rick for her benefit, "He might be out of action now, but he's going to get better! And I, for one, am not prepared to be on the wrong side of him when he does. Now for once, Evie, do as you're told!"  
  
****  
  
Jonathan walked back into his sister's room and heaved a sigh as he looked over at the sleeping O'Connell. He'd struck a bargain with his difficult sister that, while she slept, he would keep watch over the man and wake her when there was any news. "Seems I'm still the bloody babysitter!" he complained and let himself drop onto the settee. He pulled across a small table, drew out his hip flask and cards and proceeded to entertain himself.  
  
The hours dragged into the afternoon. Every now and then his hopes lifted when the patient stirred, but it was never anything to report. By now he was fed up and resorted to walking about the room loudly and clumsily. He stood by the balcony door and drained the last from his flask when he heard painful coughs rising from the bed. Jonathan's smirk reflected his satisfaction at this small victory.  
  
"Aahh! So you've decided to rejoin the land of the living, I see. Welcome back!"  
  
"Isn't this Evelyn's room?" Rick was squinting, trying to focus on Jonathan "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Minding you."  
  
Rick attempted to sit up, when the pained surged through his shoulder, forcing him to drop back into the pillows. "Where's Evelyn?" his voice hoarse and dry from the effects of the ether.  
  
"Sleeping in my room." Jonathan stood beside the bed and peered down, "All last night and into the morning she sat in this chair watching you. The only way I could get her to rest properly was to promise to keep an eye on you while she got some proper rest. Still, I think we'll let her go for a while as it doesn't look like you're going anywhere. How are you feeling, anyway?" Sarcasm tinging his voice.  
  
"You don't wanna know."  
  
"Hmmm. Rather like the way you expressed yourself earlier when we set about fixing you."  
  
"Is she all right?" Rick looked directly at Jonathan  
  
"Yes! She is! No thanks to you!" Jonathan shook his empty flask then threw it aside disgruntled. He turned to O'Connell and took full advantage of his current ability to stand over him. "One of your soldier friends came calling while you were off saving your own neck! Right up into her quarters, if you please."  
  
Rick felt his gut turn over.  
  
"However, by the grace of God, I managed to get there in time with the Sentry and put a bullet in the bastard's leg before he....well...before he....you know what I mean."  
  
Rick went silent with guilt and anger, then again asked in a gravelled voice, "Is she all right?"  
  
"Yes. Well, she's a bit better now. She's very shaken up by the whole business and hardly eats at all." Jonathan's concern was alarming Rick. He had never seen the man look so pale as he did right now speaking of his sister. "Plus she's almost beside herself about the state which you've arrived in!" then mumbling to the side "...amongst other things."  
  
"What did you mean earlier? About a baby?" Every type of horror was running amok in his mind. She was attacked! And how badly hurt was she, or the child?  
  
"Oh, do you remember that?" Jonathan groaned. "Look, you and she can discuss anything you want to, I'm quite happy to go and get her for you, but I'm staying right out of it. I'm not the messenger, O'Connell."  
  
Rick was tiring of Jonathan's sarcasm, "Don't. Just throw my clothes over, I'll go to her."  
  
Jonathan looked about the room in doubt. "Well I hope you've left clean ones about the place! Those over there could walk out by themselves!"  
  
"Will you just shut up!" He attempted to sit up and move from the bed, but the pain in his shoulder forbid it, forcing him back down. He lay in the bed in a cold sweat, lashing obscenties at the seering wound.  
  
Jonathan surveyed the situation for a moment with mild amusement, then rose from his chair. "Right then, I'll just pop out and bring Evie back in here, shall I?"  
  
Rick watched him leave the room, then stared back at the ceiling. Even for a seasoned soldier, these last few months had proved a mammoth test of his physical perseverance. As for Evelyn, she had been totally unexpected. Now, if Jonathan's badly timed announcement was correct, he was soon to be a father. A pleasant enough thought, but he needed to see Evelyn. He wanted to hear it from her. He had to see for himself how badly hurt she was. He needed absolution!  
  
  
  
****  
  
Part 3: Home Truths and Childbirth.  
  
"Oh Jonathan! You didn't!" Evelyn shouted in a hushed whisper "How could you have been so stupid?"  
  
"Oh now Evie, be fair. I was under the impression all the while that he knew!" implored her exasperated brother "Why else would he have been so reluctant to leave, making me vow and promise to keep a constant watch on you in case..." Jonathan stopped short. He was so taken aback by his sister's wrath that he'd let on more than he intended.  
  
"In case what?"  
  
"Nothing, never mind." Jonathan kicked himself, he had always had the uncanny knack of letting the cat out of the bag.  
  
"Jonathan?!"  
  
Understanding that he was in a no win situation, Jonathan expelled a defeated sigh. "It was you, Evie. He left because of you."  
  
"What!"  
  
"No, no, it's not as bad as you think." she had begun to pace the room, a course of action she had perfected over the last few months, and Jonthan reached out to bring her to a stop. "Just listen, Evie." He made her sit and positioned himself in front of her. "There was never going to be a public flogging! And...he probably could have made a run for it to avoid a court martial. All that was just a guise for your benefit." Dumfounded, Evelyn stared at her brotehr. "The real threat was made against you. He either led them safely over the Syrian border or you...well you..."  
  
Evelyn set her eyes downcast "Oh. I see."  
  
"Hhmm. Well, judging by all that's happened, it took him longer than anticipated. That mongrel who made his way into your room must have thought O'Connell had left you high and dry...." He faded off, his heart aching for his sister. "It's obvious he would have been here weeks earlier if he wasn't so badly injured." He offered gently.  
  
She wrapped her arms about herself, continuing to look at the floor. There was so much to take in, that right now she couldn't feel anger or relief, she was simply numb. "Do you think he properly took in what you said?"  
  
"I really couldn't say, Evie. He was in pretty bad shape when he arrived." Jonathan couldn't bring himself to mention the conversation he'd had with O'Connell just fifteen minutes before. "You know, it's possible he just thinks he imagined it." he quipped. "Hallucination, sort of thing."  
  
"Yes, well I fear he's about to get a rude awakening."  
  
****  
  
Evelyn turned the doorknob and nervously entered the room. She immediately saw him through the open bedroom doors, still wrapped in his stained bandages, lying on the bed watching her as she walked towards him.  
  
"I'd get up for you, but I can't do that yet without falling over." He immediately saw how pale and shaken she was. Gingerly, he reached his hand out to her. Happily, for him, she grasped it and he achingly steered her to sit next to him.  
  
"It's just good to have you back alive." she sighed, making herself comfortable "It seems that you've been gone for ages, Rick."  
  
He lifted his good hand to her chin, pulling her close so as to softly kiss her, but at the last moment she turned her lips away and his kiss landed on her cheek. To keep from meeting his eyes, she let her head fall to rest on him, just below the line of his bandages. He sensed he was being punished, yet decided against calling for her explaination. Rather, he placed his hand on her head and gently stroked her hair. They stayed this way for a time, without words, each adjusting to the presence of the other. It was Evelyn who ended the silence when she felt him struggle to shift his pained shoulder. "I'm sorry, I didn't think I might be hurting you."  
  
"You're not. It was hurting before you came in."  
  
"Still, it can't be comfortable with me lying all over you."  
  
"It's not so bad."  
  
She stood, walked around the bed and made her way for the chair. He grabbed her with his able arm and pulled her back to sit next to him. "I've been away from you too long, how about you stay close for a while?"  
  
She immediately reacted with hostility and pulled her arm away. The memory of her attacker was still new and Rick's words were misinterpreted and unwelcomed. She defended herself harshly, "I'll sit where I please!"  
  
He didn't insist or argue. In his lifetime, he'd to come recognize the behaviour from many injured women. But for the first time, he felt responsible for it. Offering his arms to her would be an insult. Right now, he had to play it by her rules. He looked towards her packed and open truck and inquired, "Are you leaving?"  
  
She suddenly found herself faced with her moment of truth. Her heart pounded so hard she believed it would crash through her chest and her hands nervously clenched themselves into fists. He watched her anxiety rise and tried to calm her by joking, "You're not gonna punch me, are you?"  
  
"If I did, you'd deserve it!" She fired at him with full fury. "Though seeing as you've come back in such a pitiful state, it probably wouldn't be seen as fair!" His eyes widened as her narrowed "Oooohh, you men! You think you know exactly what to do every time! You and Jonathan planning what's best for me, when anything would have been better than this!" She threw him a wicked look, "I think you enjoy playing soldiers!" He kept deathly silent as her voice adopted a caustic tone. "I had one of your men pay me a visit while you were gone. It appears your absence gave the impression that I was available to anyone who cared to take your place! How do you explain that?!"  
  
"I never meant for that to happen, Evelyn. I'm so sorry that it did." There was no point in defending himself. The time now called for truth. "The whole reason for me leaving was that so you wouldn't be hurt."  
  
"So Jonathan's just seen fit to tell me! We could have gone anywhere, TOGETHER! You didn't have to go with that General, or whatever he was, not really. But ooh no...instead I'm left, for God knows how long, as prey to anyone who has the inclination...and to wonder if you've been left lying somewhere, or just left...or worse!"  
  
"I didn't know about the baby." He announced bluntly. It was a risky statement, but one he felt justified to use in his defence.  
  
"Oh really! And would that have made any difference?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
Evelyn stopped in the middle of the room and stared in shock at Rick staring back at her. His mention of the baby caught her totally off guard and she had no idea how to argue it.  
  
"Something that you forgot to tell me?" He then glanced over at her trunk and spoke calmly. "I may have left out some details in order not to leave you here afraid, but I told you where I was going...and I spent weeks trying to get back. Where are you going, Evelyn?"  
  
Still stunned, she slowing walked to the foot of the bed. "You know, then....about the baby."  
  
Rick nodded.  
  
"Do you seriously imagine this is how I wanted things to be? You said three weeks, Rick! Three weeks....it's been ten! I waited as long as I possibly could. I had to make some sort of decision."  
  
"Telling me would have been a good start!"  
  
Evelyn perched her hands on her hips and growled, "Don't turn all this back onto me, Rick O'Connell! This is not all my fault!"  
  
"No, it's not."  
  
She looked over at him, he was motioning for her to rejoin him on the bed. She walked over and took his hand, allowing herself to be taken into his arms. She stayed there quietly for a few moments, then he spoke softly. "I seem to remember a while ago it was you who was laid up in this bed. Bad ankle wasn't it?"  
  
"What a fateful night that turned out to be!"  
  
"Well I dunno. I don't regret it." she didn't answer him "Evie, I'm sorry, sweetheart. Sorry for leaving you. Sorry for getting shot when you told me not to." She half giggled, half cried. He lifted her face to look at her, "Sorry for letting Jonathan shoot that bastard instead of me! Were you hurt?"  
  
"No. Just very frightened."  
  
"And the baby?"  
  
"Baby's fine, too."  
  
He rubbed his thumb against her cheek and asked quietly. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I was afraid to." she confessed.  
  
"Afraid of me?"  
  
"Of how you would take it, I suppose."  
  
"Don't ever feel you need to be afraid of me, Evelyn."  
  
"How about angry at you?"  
  
"Hmmm." he frowned, "That goes both ways."  
  
"Well O'Connell!" She teased, "What are you going to do about it? As if you haven't done enough already."  
  
"Is that right?" scoffing at her "Well Miss, I wanted to marry you months ago, but you insisted on fixing the Library first, which I bet still isn't done! Then you wanted to wait for your relatives to reply to your letters so you wouldn't be shocking them or hurting their feelings, I can't remember which. Oh yeah, then you fell over nothing and ended up in bed for a week with a wrecked ankle. How am I going so far?" Evelyn sat in silence, pursing her lips. He pulled her close enough to breathe his words against her ear. "Then you shamelessly seduced me, begging me to stay and make love to you." She couldn't argue with any of what he'd just said, she could only offer a self- effacing smile.  
  
"Well, what do you think about it?" matching his whisper "Being a father?"  
  
He smiled warmly at her "You know. I kinda like the idea. When did you say it was getting here?"  
  
"In a little over five months."  
  
Rick put his hand over the place his child was and rubbed gently. "Well, I can feel a bit of something in there. I guess we'd better get onto the Priest or the Justice of the Peace, or whoever, before all the old women of Cairo start to notice."  
  
"Without delay this time." she promided.  
  
He kissed her lightly, but grimaced as the pain once again pierced his shoulder and Evelyn sat up slightly to avoid causing any further pain. He had the desire to take her here and now, but his injury was just too painful.  
  
"I've been meaning to ask you. Who cleaned me up?"  
  
She carefully inspected his bandages, "I did. "Everything except your back, I couldn't roll you over."  
  
"Did you shave me too?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"You missed spots."  
  
"Well it was my first attempt at shaving a man."  
  
Her protest made him laugh and she giggled with him. The American held her chin between his thumb and finger, regarding her face closely. "I love you, Evelyn."  
  
She caught her breath.  
  
"What, you're surprised!"  
  
"Well no...actually yes...to hear it. This is the first time you've ever said it."  
  
"Oh come on, you mustn't have been listening."  
  
"No, it's true, Rick. You've never said it before now."  
  
"You sure?" scrutinizing her, guessing somewhere within himself that she was probably right.  
  
"Ooh yes, I'm sure."  
  
****  
  
Her groaning was unsettling him. She was audible through the closed doors, and as the hours progressed so, obviously, did her pain. When she first mentioned this baby was preparing for an entrance he'd expected a result after a few grunts and pushes. But not this! This was nothing as he had imagined! To make things more difficult, he'd been locked out of the room on the midwife's insistance. "No place for the men" she uttered, or something just as abase, as she ushered him from the room. His objections had been too late to compete with such experience. It was apparent she'd dispensed with many fathers over the years.  
  
Jonathan had joined his brother-in-law for the wait and brought enough scotch to see them through. Rick readily accepted the nerve steadying potion, but even after several swigs he wasn't able to shake the tension. "Why do you think she locked me out?"  
  
"Was it Evie who got rid of you?"  
  
"No, moron! The other one." Rick wasn't in the mood for Jonathan's tomfoolery.  
  
"Probably just be in the way, old boy. They'll manage better without us underfoot." Jonathan's carefree flap of his hand left Rick with the urge to smack him.  
  
"I'm not so sure." he was now listening intently at the locked door.  
  
"You know, they'll be out to tell us when they've kicked a goal. Sit down and relax, for God's sake."  
  
"I'd swear she's crying." Rick pressed his ear harder to the door.  
  
"Childbirth, O'Connell. I've been told it's no picnic."  
  
"Shut up Jonathan!" Rick rattled the doorknob, knowing it was locked, but it was a kneejerk reaction to Evelyn's distress. He took a few steps back and, much to Jonathan's horror, adopted the stance that suggested he was going to knock down the door.  
  
"You don't think this particular approach would prove too frightening for your wife, O'Connell?"  
  
He halted and looked sternly towards Evelyn's brother. "Something's not right." shaking his finger while scanning the room, "She doesn't sound right."  
  
"And just how did you expect her to sound?" Rick made no answer as he searched the room for something which Jonathan couldn't imagine "O'Connell, for the love of....what are you looking for? Rick spied his rucksack and swiftly unrolled it out onto the floor. He siezed a thin metal rod then returned his attention to the door.  
  
"I doubt the old battleaxe is going to let you in." Jonathan offered  
  
"She doesn't have a choice this time!" He approached the door and effortlessly picked the lock, gaining instant access to his bedroom.  
  
"Now there's a handy knack to have!" Jonathan was impressed.  
  
The disapproving midwife met him halfway across the room, but he was ready for her this time and simply raised his hand in a gesture for her to stand aside as he made his way to Evelyn. The old woman's Egyptian reprimand didn't concern him. His wife was lying on her back in a sweat, and her tears had soaked the pillow. He leaned over her, whispering "Honey?"  
  
Looking up, she immediately grabbed his hand. "Help me with her, Rick." He glanced back at the midwife suspiciously "She won't speak English and I'm too tired to keep interpreting. She's horrible!" Evelyn rambled, "She won't let me move, keeps pushing me back down."  
  
"Ssh, it's okay now. Where do you want to be?"  
  
"I have to sit up! I'm going to pass out if I stay on my back." her voice cracked as once again the throes engrossed her. She rolled to her side and clung to him. He knelt on the floor by her bedside, getting level with her head so she could see him and squeezed her hand with reassurance. In return, her death like grip made him bring his other hand to the baby and gently rub a spot where he imagined the pain might be.  
  
When she relaxed, he eased her up by her shoulders and helped her swing her legs over the edge of the bed. He pulled a chair closer to the bed and let her lean into him. Then he barked an order at her vicious assistant. "Speak English or you don't get paid." The woman ranted in her native tongue showing objection at being over ruled. It was inconsequential as Evelyn again tightened her grip. This time pressing her head into her husband's chest while she rocked herself to and fro. It offered only minor relief, but it was better than being on her back. When it passed she let her head sink into his shirt and closed her eyes.  
  
Rick called for Jonathan to track down the surgeon, once again receiving a barrage of ancient wisdom and most probably curses, from the now seething midwife. He cast a pungent look at her while keeping a hold on his wife. "This is to keep you in line" Then added incredulously, "Just what the hell do you think you're playing at anyway?!"  
  
"Gossip" murmured Evelyn.  
  
"Hey?" He lowered his head to hear her  
  
"She's heard gossip about me not being married long enough. It's some kind of punishment." Rick tightened his arms around rubbing her back and whispering , encouragement. When she began to moan he directed another attack towards the woman, this time she fully understood his forewarning and took a better approach to the younger woman's labor. None the less, she was insulted not only by Rick's presence, but his arrogance. As well, the doctor's expected arrived was an especially bitter pill.  
  
****  
  
Hours passed before Evelyn hinted at needing to push. She was exhausted and lacking any clarity of thought, bringing Rick to worry about her well-being. The uncertainty of the situation frightened him and seeing her in this state was something he cared little for.  
  
Rick lifted her, gently placing her on her back, where she immediately complained of the discomfort. In a compromise, he raised her just enough to sit behind her and she seemed happy enough to lean against his chest. His eyes searched the door for any sign of Jonathan or the doctor. There was nothing and Rick considered that whatever was keeping them so long had better be a dire emergency of life or death. O'Connell was nervous! He didn't trust this midwife and the only knowledge he had of childbirth would require less ink than it took to write his name. He desperately wanted the surgeon here! However, it was becomming more and more apparent that the man wasn't going to arrive in time. Evelyn deserved better than a disinterested hag and a useless, scared husband by her side. Well, she might be well aware he was useless, but at least he could hide his fear!  
  
Still, the midwife hadn't argued with him in a while, so perhaps they could make this stand-off work to Evelyn's advantage. For whatever reason, it appeared she was not prepared to bait the American at such a critical point, so with a better approach than she began with, the midwife announced in a thick Egyptian accent "Baby's head is pushing through. You can help it now."  
  
"NO!" it wasn't a wail, not even a shout. Evelyn's voice was alarmed and her breath short. "I can't do this! I can't!  
  
"Push now!" demanded the woman.  
  
"Settle down!" Rick ordered.  
  
"I don't want to push! I can't!" her screaming protest brought with it a sense of primal fear and a crushing hold on Rick's thigh "Just pull it out....get it out!" her whole body was shuddering!  
  
"Sure you can." Rick inched closer to her face "Look at me." her eyes remained closed, as if she was trying to hide. She was pressing against him with such strength he was compelled to return the force simply to remain upright. "Evie, Sweetheart? Look at me." Her eyes opened, but only slightly. "You can do this! Squeeze my hand tight and push...it'll all be over." She groaned and cried and clamped so hard on his knuckles he winced. He glanced up at the midwife who merely nodded her approval "Come on, Sweetheart, push!" he whispered to her "See..." he continued to encourage her "...just look at you, hey? You're doing it! Just a bit more...only a little more...."  
  
"Oh shut up with a little more!" She shouted in painfull anger while grabbing for air. Her face was red and contorted "I can't push forever!" She knew it was almost at an end, but the final minutes seemed impossible. "Take it out, Rick!" It sounded like an order, "You put it in there, now just get it out!" She released a scream so intense Rick pressed his face into her hair, planting a kiss on the top of her head. She was shaking in his arms and he wanted to believe that he could just shout for the whole thing to stop on his command. Once again he frightened by his lack of ability to control this situation. Evelyn cried out again and again! Then to his surprise and relief, she suddenly stopped and slumped into his chest. Her cries of pain had transformed into disbelieving laughter and Rick lifted his head. Seeing the torture removed from her face he looked down the bed to see the midwife holding a squirming infant. But the baby hadn't cried, not until he saw her poke her finger into it's mouth, scooping out the clear the thick fluid to opening the tiny airway. Then it squeaked it's disapproval, clawing at the air in search of the lost security of the womb.  
  
Evelyn lay slumped and motionless against her husband, watching as the child was unceremoniously bundled into a blanket and handed to her.  
  
The midwife stood back and grunted "Boy" then gesturing to Rick, "It's the...er...the son." Then she set a damp cloth next to Evelyn and growled "If you need help, speak to the doctor. I won't come back here." Evelyn watched her leave with relief, Rick with disbelief. His mind searched for words to describe her, but he came up short.  
  
"Rick"  
  
His attention was drawn back to Evie and his son and he smiled "Hey, beautiful." He gently pulled at the blanket covering the boy's face to see him, "Look at what you did!"  
  
Evelyn had little strength left and her arms spasmed under the weight of the newborn. "I need help holding him."  
  
Rick took his son from her arms and stood, while Evelyn lay back into the pillows. He held him high to his face, carefully examining his features. "Poor kid looks like me!"  
  
She smiled up at the proud father and teased him, "Perhaps we'll get lucky next time around."  
  
"You wanna do this again!" He gasped, failing to hide the surprise in his voice.  
  
"Well, not this week...but sometime later, perhaps." She held out her hands and Rick leaned down to place the boy in the crook of her arm. He now he had a view of his newborn son nestled warmly against his mother. He tried to take in the whole vision and think of something to say that wouldn't leave him gushing. He simply opted to crawl onto the bed next to Evelyn and kiss each of them. Time meant nothing to him, he could stay like this for hours. .  
  
END 


End file.
